mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Virgil Sollozzo
Virgil "The Turk" Sollozzo was a top narcotics man who became associated with the Tattaglia Family. Biography Sollozzo was born in Izmir, Turkey in 1967. He immigrated to United States of America in 1973, but returned to Turkey in 1987 to become a part of the growing drug trade there. Using all the money he possessed, he bought poppy fields in France. He learned to be adept with a knife during his time in Paris, the capital of France, where he processed his heroin and other types of drugs. Sollozzo married a local French woman, and had one son, Muhammed. He made a mint from the drugs trade, and began to move his operations into Italy and in America. On July 5, 2004, he was arrested by the French police for possession and selling of illegal drugs, and served a year, until he made bail. He served a term for the same reasons from 2005 to 2007, as he was able to make bail again. Nevertheless, he continued the drug trade, with his narcotics being bought particularly by the Sicilian Mafia Tattaglia Family, who controlled Crazy Town and Little Town. War He enlisted the aid of the Barzini Family in 2009 at the marriage of Michael Corleone and Connie Adams, when he was introduced to Don Emilio Barzini by Don William Stracci. Sollozzo began to set up warehouses and factories in Little Town and Mid Town to begin smuggling narcotics, and also set up drug fronts in abandoned houses to stash his drugs. He became a high-ranking citizen for the Tattaglias, despite being officially a businessman. In December 2009, he made a deal with the Corleone Family under Don Vito Corleone, offering him 30% of the money from the heroin profit. This was a part of a conspiracy by the five families of France City to scare off the corrupt officials who allied with the Corleone family, as they were growing in power and threatened to destroy the other families. Corleone refused, anticipating this move, so Sollozzo returned to the Tattaglias with the bad news. He took part in the murder of Corleone security guard Luca Brasi, who was sent to infiltrate the Tattaglias and find out what was under Sollozzo's sleeves. Sollozzo stabbed Brasi in the hand with a knife, attaching it to the table of The Luna Bar, as Luca's Assassin suffocated him to death with a garrote Wire. In revenge for the assassination attempt, Sollozzo ordered Tattaglia Soldier Donny Marinelli, Assassin Norm Felichelli, and Wise Guy Mikey Soleri, to gun down Don Vito Corleone. They succeeded, but Corleone was not killed; he was sent to the hospital with seven gunshot wounds. Sollozzo then kidnapped Corleone lawyer Tom Hagen, telling him to make peace with Sonny Corleone, the Don's son, and tell him to accept the narcotics trade deal. Hagen, however, was rescued by Corleone caporegime Pete Clemenza before he could be forced to comply, and the deal went awry. He tried to kill Don Corleone again, at the hospital in Little Town, but failed again, as the assassins were killed by Corleone spy Charlie Trapani. Sollozzo's biggest worry now were his prized heroin stashes, scattered across France; there was even a drug front in New Town. Clemenza and the Corleone family bombed several of his drug fronts and destroyed Sollozzo's Factory in Mid Town, blowing up his contraband. Sollozzo conceived the idea of a peace meeting with the Corleones to end the suffering. Rise and fall When they succeeded only in wounding and injuring Vito, Sollozzo sent hitmen to the hospital, where the guards were off duty thanks to strings pulled by Captain Mark McCluskey, a police captain who had been on Virgil's payroll for some time, and tried again to kill Don Corleone. However, Vito's youngest son, Michael, visited his father and, noticing the lack of guards, alerted Sonny. With the help of visiting gangster Tony Russo, Michael managed to scare off the assassins at the front door. Sollozzo alerted McCluskey of the men still guarding Corleone, and the police captain, enraged, arrived at the hospital and tried to arrest Michael. When Michael tried to call McCluskey's bluff, the enraged captain punched Michael in the face, making him a big purple shiner, but was restrained from further action by Hagen. Recipe for revenge Sollozzo called for a meeting with Michael Corleone at the Luis' Restaurant, a Barzini diner in Mid Town. He was guarded by his FCPD bodyguard Captain McCluskey, who had earlier beat Corleone as he left guard duty at the hospital where his father was held. Sollozzo and Corleone sat down in the diner, discussing the terms. Corleone wanted there to be no more attempts on his father's life, while Sollozzo just wanted an end to the war. Just then, Michael asked permission to go to the bathroom. When he returned from the toilets, he shot Sollozzo in the head with a 38. Snub Nose revolver that had been placed behind one of the box-and-chain toilets by Charlie Trapani. His blood fell on the table, and McCluskey, was shocked and immobile. Corleone then shot McCluskey in the neck, and then in the forehead, killing him as well. As he left, Corleone let the gun fall out of his hand, walking away without looking at or away from anybody, but everybody knew who shot him due to Luis Basillio's connections. Sollozzo's death caused an uproar of violence that was known as The Five Families Mob War. Gallery Bruno,_Virgil_and_Luka.png|Bruno, Virgil, and Luca. Sollozzo.jpg|Sollozzo in the film. Sollozzo_killed.png|Sollozzo killed. Sollozzo_2.jpg|Sollozzo in the film again. Sollozzo_black_n'_white.png|Black and white Sollozzo. Category:Turkish Category:Tattaglias Category:The Godfather Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:World of War: Modern Times Category:Mentioned Characters Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Rich People Category:Liars Category:Citizens Category:Druggies Category:Antagonists Category:Muslims Category:Mobsters Category:Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil